


Special and Important Plans

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Stiles is Terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Stiles has plans tonight, and they don't include the pack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this.   
> Feedback and requests on any and all fandoms I've already done are welcome.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar  
> PS: Gosh, this is my 40th work already???? Yikes!

Stiles quickly separated herself from the pack, once they left the school. She headed towards her jeep, when she heard Scott call her name.

“Meet you at Derek’s?” He asked, watching her.

She quirked her head. “What?”   
He studied her for a moment. “Mandatory pack meeting, remember?”

Oh.

“Yeah, sure, see you there.” She replied, then hurried to her car.

As she entered, she thought about her schedule.   
Pack meetings were just times to hang out, and there was no threat in Beacon Hills at the moment, so it should take about an hour for them to get through the pertinent stuff.

That left her thirty minutes to run home and change for the other thing.

She sighed, pulling the present out of her backpack and placing it in the passenger seat.

~*~

The pack was lounging around, hanging out. Stiles decided to make her leave.

Halfway towards the door, she heard Isaac.

“Where are you going?”

She spun on her heels, facing the pack, to see them all staring at her.

She shrugged. “Out.”   
Erica huffed. “Think you can be any vaguer?”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “If you guys must know, I have plans tonight.”   
“Yeah,” Derek spoke, “hanging out with the pack.”   
She shook her head. “No.”   
He quirked an eyebrow. “No?”

She nodded. “I have other plans. Important plans.”   
Lydia spoke up. “What are these important plans?”   
A light blush spread across Stiles’ cheeks. “Important to me, not you guys.”   
The banshee smirked.

“We’re pack, Stiles. Anything important to you is important to us.” She said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Stiles narrowed her eyes at her. “This is private.”

Allison shared a look with the banshee. “You keeping secrets from us, Stiles?”

Everyone faked hurt expressions, and Stiles stifled a groan.

“I have special important plans that are none of your business and I’ll be late for them if I don’t leave now, so goodbye.” She turned and walked away, to stop at the door.

She looked back at the pack.

“If any of you guys followed me, I will skin you alive, poison you with wolfsbane, insert mountain ash into your bodies, and bleed you dry.”   
Everyone shivered at that, and she left, knowing they would be idiotic morons to not heed her warning.

~*~

Stiles looked at the dress she wore, and sighed.

She sucked at using makeup.

She risked a glance at her phone, and briefly considered calling Lydia and Allison.

She glanced at the pile of makeup in front of her, and shrugged.

_Imma risk it._

She dialed Lydia’s phone number, knowing she spelled it so that nobody could overhear her conversation.

 _“Hello, Stiles.”_ Lydia answered the phone.

“I need your help.”   
_“Oh, would this have anything to do with your Special and Important Plans tonight?”_

Stiles rolled her eyes. “Yes. I need you and Allison to come by my house, just the two of you.”   
Lydia seemed to consider her options, and asked Allison.

Stiles heard Allison speak her consent and sighed.

_“Sure.”_

“And Lydia?” Stiles paused. “Bring makeup.”   
~*~

Lydia and Allison arrived at the Stilinski household to see Stiles in her room, wearing a strapless dark green dress with black ribbons that seemed to roll down the bottom half of her dress.

“Shut up.” She said when she saw their faces. “Like I said, this is a special occasion, and I need help with hair and makeup and everything else.”   
Lydia and Allison swallowed their questions and looked at their supplies.

“Dark colors are good on you, so we’ll stick with that.” Lydia started, and Allison started combing her hair.

When the Sherriff poked his head in the room, Lydia had finished with her eyes and was working on finding the perfect shade of lipstick for Stiles’ lips, and Allison was curling her hair.

They were so focused on their tasks they didn’t notice Stiles looking at her father.

‘Save me!’ she mouthed at him, and he chuckled.

“You brought this upon yourself.” He replied, and walked away.

“So, you gonna tell us what this is all for?” Allison asked, looking at the other girl.

“Nope.” Stiles replied, resisting the urges to shake her head and blink.

Allison shrugged. “Fine.”

Stiles looked at the huntress’s reflection. “Fine?”   
She nodded. “Yup. If you don’t want us to know, we won’t push it.” She shot a look at Lydia, who looked like she was about to protest.

“Yeah.” The strawberry blonde huffed.

~*~

When the girls finished, it was almost time for the event. Stiles grabbed a dark purse, and looked at her friends.   
Lydia held out a pair of dark green heels, and Stiles reluctantly stepped into them.

Both girls were surprised when she managed to walk all the way to the front door, without so much as a wobble.

Allison snuck a picture or two of the finished product, without Stiles noticing.

Stiles made sure she had the present in her purse, and grinned at the girls.

“Thanks, girls. You’re lifesavers.” She said, smiling at her friends.

They gave her twin smirks and watched her leave.

A minute later, they were about to follow her, when the Sherriff called them into the kitchen.

“You girls can’t follow her. Not to this.” He said sternly, and they had never seen him so serious.

“Why not?” Lydia asked, confused.

The Sherriff smiled, but it looked sad.   
“Because it’s important to her to keep this part of her life separate from that.”

~*~

Stiles pulled up to the lake, and watched as her friends partied.

She saw Minho, and grabbed the present.   
She approached him with a grin, and he pulled her into a hug.

“Hey, Terra! Wasn’t sure if you were gonna make it!” He exclaimed, grinning at his best friend. She smiled in return.

“Yeah, it was touch and go for a moment, there. But I’m here!” She replied, looking around. “Where is he?”   
“Birthday boy?” Minho asked. “He said he’d be at his secret spot. I still haven’t found it yet!”

Stiles laughed at the crestfallen look on his face, and smirked as Brenda came running up to him, obviously drunk.

Minho let his girlfriend pull him away, waving at Stiles.

She shook her head fondly, and moved to find her friend.

She walked to his secret spot, and smiled as he came into view.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a dark green tie (ironically), and was looking out over the lake.

“You know, I really don’t like heels.” She spoke, and he jumped, slightly.

She smiled as he turned and saw her, obviously flustered by the sight of her.

She walked up to him, and smiled softly, and he returned it.

She handed her friend the present, and he opened it to find a note, telling him to look up.

When he did, she kissed him.

They pulled back after a moment, both slightly panting, but grinning.

“Happy Birthday, Newt.”

edn

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is a The Finder reference in there, and congrats if you found it!   
> *giggles conspiratorially*


End file.
